The present invention relates to a tiltable thrust nozzle. More specifically, the invention relates to controlling the direction of the thrust vector of a thrust nozzle which is provided with a nozzle end having a ball shaped or spherical configuration surrounded by a coaxially arranged displacable or adjustable ring means for adjusting the thrust vector.
Tiltable thrust nozzles are known in the art in numerous constructions all of which involve a rather expensive design. The complexity of prior art structures is even increased when they have a possibility for adjusting the thrust vector about the z-axis as well as about the y-axis. Thus, one prior art structure comprises pipe segments which are rotatable relative to each other. Another prior art structure comprises jet deflection members constructed as vanes which are tiltable into the nozzle exit. Still another prior art device comprises a nozzle mechanically supported by means of a universal joint. This nozzle is tiltable by means of suitable adjustment, gear drives such as a bevel gear drive co-operating with a universal joint shaft or with adjustment piston cylinder means.
The above described prior art devices are primarily suitable for the adjustment of relatively large thrust vector angles within the range of about 30.degree. to 90.degree.. Although it is possible to also adjust smaller thrust vector angles with such prior art devices, it becomes economically unfeasible to use such prior art devices for the adjustment of small angles, because of the required precise control. Prior art devices are not suitable for such precise adjustment unless the respective structure becomes economically unfeasible. Besides, the number of parts required in prior art devices for the adjustment of especially small thrust angles is rather large resulting in a respectively large weight. In this context reference is made to German Patent Publications DOS No. 1,964,716 and German Patent Publications DAS No. 1,199,624 and DAS No. 1,086,562.
German Patent Publication No. 1,964,716 discloses a tiltable thrust nozzle comprising a ring surrounding the jet pipe as well as a device for adjusting the cross sectional area of the nozzle or jet pipe. The adjusting device is supported by a ring from which the pipe wall segments are spaced all around. The ring is supported coaxially with the pipe and is displaceable and tiltable in all directions by means of three or more actuating members uniformly distributed about the rear edge of the ring. The pipe segments are tiltable about axes extending tangentially relative to the circumference of the ring. This prior art structure is also heavy as well as expensive since it requires a large number of individual parts. Besides, this type of structure causes substantial sealing problems relative to the gas jet. The avoidance of such sealing problems is rather expensive if it is desired to provide the best flow dynamic conditions for the gas jet.